The Day We Meet Again
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Meski kita terpisah oleh jarak. Tapi kelak waktu akan menyatukan kita lewat jejak. / A Kihyun Fanfiction. BL, Yaoi, Canon. Modifikasi dari Mv Kyuhyun - Goodbye for now. Dengan alur yang agak berbeda dan ending yang pastinya berbeda juga.


**The Day We Meet Again**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **A/n :** fanfic ini modifikasi dari MV Kyuhyun - Goodbye for now. Tapi tentu saja dengan jalan cerita yang agak berbeda dan akhir yang jauh berbeda juga. Jujur saja, ntu MV bikin baper banget.

 **Warning :** BL/Yaoi, Canon. Maaf kalo misalnya ada typo(s) yang bertebaran, harap maklum karea author nya lagi galau ditinggal Kyuhyun wamil.

 **Happy Reading~~**

* * *

Musim semi masih berlanjut dipenghujung bulan Mei. Diluar sana bunga-bunga bermekaran indah disepanjang jalan, memanjakan pandangan mata dari kejenuhan yang melanda.

Semua itu akan terlihat lebih indah jika bersama dengan orang terkasih. Berjalan dijalan setapak beratapkan pepohonan bunga sakura diatasnya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat dan bibir yang saling melempar senyum.

Bukankah itu romantis?

Ya, romantis bagi pasangan beruntung diluar sana.

Tapi masalahnya Kyuhyun sekarang justru sedang terjebak di dalam ruangan persegi dengan dinding-dinding berwarna putih yang sangat membosankan untuk dipandang. Bersama dengan si pemilik kamar yang kini sedang terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri bersama dengan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam yang Kyuhyun tidak sudi untuk tau isinya apa. Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandang kearahnya yang sudah entah berapa lama duduk disofa seperti orang bodoh.

Bersedekap, Kyuhyun memeluk erat bantal dipangkuannya dan mengalihkan caramel miliknya keluar jendela. Menatap iri pada berpasang-pasang orang diluar sana yang kini sedang tertawa bahagia. Dan dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, mereka kini sedang menertawakan nasib malangnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas keras dan mempoutkan bibir setelahnya. Menatap pada sang kekasih yang tidak juga bangun dari dunianya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah susah payah meminta hari libur pada agency untuk bisa bersama dengan Kibum, tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berdiri, membanting bantal yang tadi dipeluknya kemudian berjalan dengan langkah menghentak kearah ranjang tempat kekasih tampannya berada dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum.

"Kibum." Kyuhyun merengek. Terserah Kibum akan menertawakannya atau tidak, dia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa keluar dari tempat membosankan ini untuk menikmati hari indah diluar sana bersama sang kekasih.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Yang Kyuhyun dapatkan hanya suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, sedikit menurunkan buku ditangan Kibum dengan perlahan, berharap semoga Kibum tidak akan marah padanya. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan memelas dari caramel bulatnya pada Kibum. Mencoba bersikap manis agar Kibum luluh padanya.

"Kibum." Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam satu tangan Kibum yang masih memegang buku, kemudian mengayun-ayunkannya dengan pelan.

"Hn."

"Aku bosan. Ayo keluar."

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari belah bibir Kibum. Dia menutup buku bersampul hitam miliknya dan meletakkannya dimeja nakas. Diraupnya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bersandar didadanya, sedang dia sendiri menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun, mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka berdua denganku disini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tangannya bertumpuh pada tangan kIbum yang memeluknya. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja diluar pemandangannya sangat indah. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin berkencan denganku? Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan masuk camp militer."

Kibum menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun dengan intens, telinganya mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pink Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin terdengar pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Mau tidak mau Kibum harus kembali mengingat bahwa waktunya bersama Kyuhyun akan semakin berkurang untuk dua tahun kedepan.

Menyebalkan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun. Bisa saja Kyuhyun tidak menjalankan wajib militernya, tapi kekasih manisnya ini sangat keras kepala ingin tetap melakukannya. Dia bilang, dia ingin menjadi warga negara yang bertanggung jawab dengan menjalankan kewajibannya, seperti hyungdeul nya yang lain.

Jika Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Jadi yang bisa Kibum lakukan hanya menerima keputusan Kyuhyun dan berjanji akan menunggunya untuk dua tahun kedepan, bahkan untuk selamanya pun dia tak masalah.

Kibum mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang, membuahkan protes dari si empunya yang sayangnya tidak dia pedulikan. Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

"Kau ingin berkencan denganku hari ini?"

Dan kalimat yang terdengar manis itu sukses menghentikan ocehan protes dari mulut Kyuhyun. Berganti dengan senyum manis dibibir itu. Dengan sangat dia mengangguk, memberikan kecupan manis dibibir untuk Kibum kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"Ayo."

Kibum tersenyum tipis, mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membawanya keluar kamar. Dengan tangan yang terpaut erat mereka mulai melangkah keluar untuk menikmati hari.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Jaket bulu berwarna cokelat membungkus tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin musim semi. Senyum manis tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil melewati jalan setapak ditaman itu dengan mata yang menatap takjub pada keindahan disekitarnya.

Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu polos, pancaran matanya yang jernih memancarkan segala keindahan yang dilihatnya, membuatnya berkali-kali lebih indah.

Kibum dengan setia mengikutinya dibelakang. Kedua tangannya berada disaku jaket hitamnya dan mata kelamnya tak pernah lepas memandang keindahan didepan sana yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Kekasihnya.

"Kibum." Kyuhyun kembali berlari kearah Kibum dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo foto bersama."

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau foto sendiri saja."

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa menaklukkan Kibum "Kenapa? Ayolah, kau harus mau. Hari ini saja Kibum. Selagi aku masih memiliki rambut ini, jika aku sudah botak nanti kau pasti tidak akan mau melihatku."

Itu perkataan yang tidak masuk akal. Kibum berusaha agar tidak memutar matanya malas. Bukankah Kibum sudah pernah mengatakan, tak peduli seperti apa penampilan dan keadaan Kyuhyun nanti dia akam tetap menerimanya? Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun bukan karena penampilannya tapi karena dia adalah Kyuhyun nya. Orang yang dicintainya.

"Kibum."

Dan suara rengekan Kyuhyun setelahnya, membuat Kibum tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sangat senang hari ini karema dia bisa menghabiskan kencannya bersama Kibum ditempat yang indah. Senyum tidak pernah luput dari bibirnya sejak mereka keluar dari apartement Kibum, sebelah tangannya menggenggap segelas caramel machiato dan sebelahnya lagi menggengam erat tangan Kibum.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan untuk kembali ke apartement Kibum setelah puas menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mereka melewati setiap pertokoan disepanjang jalan itu. Hingga sesaat kemudian, Kibum berhenti didepan salah satu toko. Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Kibum, memudian beralih pada pintu kaca toko itu, dan dia menghela napas setelahnya.

Toko buku. Lagi.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap mereka pergi keluar, Kibum pasti akan berhenti ditoko ini untuk membeli buku yang diinginkannya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Jadi saat Kibum menariknya masuk, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. Kekasihnya ini memang kutu buku. Kutu buku yang tampan.

Genggaman tangan keduanya terlepas, Kyuhyun membiarkan saja Kibum memilih buku yang akan dibelinya nanti. Caramelnya menatap kesekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik diantara tumpukan puluhan buku, karena dia yakin Kibum pasti akan mengacuhkannya lagi.

Hingga kemudian, matanya tertumpuh pada sebuah buku bersampul merah yang berjudul 'The Day We Meet Again'. Kyuhyun meraihnya, membacanya sekilas kemudian tersenyum senang setelahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kasir disana, meminjam pena darinya dan mulai menuliskan sebait kalimat dihalaman terakhir buku itu.*

'Mari bertemu lagi dua tahun kemudian dihari ini.'

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Kibum."

Kyuhyun merangkak naik keatas ranjang mendekati Kibum. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama milik Kibum, yang jujur saja kebesaran untuknya. Membuatnya terlihat tenggelam didalamnya. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi buku yang tadi dia beli tersembunyi dibelakang tubuhya. Rencana Kyuhyun akan memberikan buku itu malam ini, karena besok dia harus kembali kerumahnya dan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya menjalani wajib militer nanti.

Kibum yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aksi membacanya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati kemudian menarik tubuh kekasih manisnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala didada bidangnya. Satu tangan Kibum mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tangannya terulur memberikan buku yang tadi dibelinya pada Kibum.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu buku." Jawaban polos Kyuhyun itu membuat Kibum berdecak dan kembali mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti menata rambutnya yang kusut akibat ulah Kibum, beralih melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kibum. Kyuhyun malu jika harus menjelaskan alasannya.

"Hei." Tapi Kibum tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Diguncangnya pelan tubuh Kyuhyun agar namja manis nya itu mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku... Ingin..." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar tidak jelas karena dia berbicara didada Kibum, terlalu malu untuk bicara secara langsung. Sampai-sampai Kibum harus mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyuhyun agar mendengarnya lebih jelas. "Kau bilang apa?"

"AKU INGIN AGAR KAU SELALU MENGINGATKU SAAT AKU PERGI NANTI."

Kyuhyun berteriak keras tepat didepan wajah Kibum. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Kibum yang terkejut karena Kyuhyun berteriak padanya, sedang Kyuhyun terkejut karena jarak wajahnya dan Kibum yang sangat dekat. Dua pasang kelereng beda warna itu saling menatap, menyelami iris masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kibum.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kibum untuk memahami keadaan dan mengingat perkataan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Hingga akhirnya suara kekehan Kibum terdengar bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat. Kibum merasa Kyuhyun nya sangat manis sekarang ini.

"Jangan tertawa." Lihat kan? Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara kecil sambil menatap tajam padanya dengan kedua pipi yang berhiaskan rona merah. Ah, Kibum rasa dia kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tertawa, Kyu."

"Terserah." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan badan memunggungi Kibum dan beralih memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Percuma saja bicara dengan Kibum jika situasinya Kyuhyun sedang malu seperti ini, dia tidak akan menang.

Kyuhyun diam saja saat tangan Kibum menyusup memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia masih tetap diam saat Kibum menariknya mendekat hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Kibum, hingga sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dibahunya.

"Kita memang terpisah oleh jarak. Tapi kelak waktu akan menyatukan kita lewat jejak."

Suara berat Kibum yang mengalun lembut ditelinganya membuat Kyuhyun luluh, ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata puitis yang jarang sekali Kibum ucapkan. Sehingga saat Kibum mebalik tubuhnya, Kyuhyun membiarkannya saja. Usapan lembut dipipinya membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

"Dua tahun waktu yang singkat bagiku jika itu untuk menunggumu. Aku akan menghabiskan setiap harinya bersama dengan bayanganmu yang akan selalu ada dihatiku. Hingga akhirnya aku lupa bagaimana cara untuk melupakanmu."

Sebuah kecupan manis dibibir Kibum berikan pada Kyuhyun diakhir kalimatnya. Mengukir setiap kata cinta dalam kecupannya. Memporak-porandakan keraguan yang mulai muncul dihati Kyuhyun, menggantikannya dengan keyakinan bahwa dia tidak akan ditinggal. Karena Kibum akan selalu mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Ini belum bener" end, masih ada epilog dibawahnya. Tapi sebelum itu mari bergalau ria, khususnya buat para Sparkyu.

Udah pada liat MV baru Kyuhyun kan? Entah kenapa pas nonton itu, kesan pertama yang aku dapet itu baper -udah pasti.

Apalagi di MV itu Kyuhyun kayak ngungkapin rasa khawatirnya buat para Elf dan Sparkyu. Saat dia pergi kita udah janji untuk menunggu dia kembali. Tapi begitu dia kembali, dengan senyum cerah dibibir. Berharap bisa bersama lagi, tapi kita malah pergi ke yang lain.

Disitu kadang saya merasa nyesek XD

Dan fanfic ini tercipta karena baper ama endingnya.. Langsung aja nulis ngebut XP

* = kalimat sebenarnya MV Kyuhyun kurang lebih adalah 'Mari bertemu satu tahun dari hari ini.' Karena itu Kyuhyun nulis dan melingkari halaman 365.. Tapi karena Kyuhyun wamilnya 2 tahun jadi ngga mungkin dia nulis dihalaman 700-an. Daripada buku itu jadi lebih mirip kamus XD karena itu aku lebih milih halaman terakhir aja buat fanfic ini.

Keep healthy, Kyuhyun and comeback soon..

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

Dua tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun. Karena dia melewati setiap harinya dengan senyuman dan berharap bisa cepat berkumpul dengan orang-orang yanh dia sayangi. Dengan berbagai dukungan yang datang dari keluarga, Hyungdeul nya di Super Junior, para Elf dan tentu saja sang kekasih yang dengan setia menunggunya.

Pelukan hangat dari Hyungdeulnya langsung menyambut Kyuhyun begitu dia keluar. Mereka berebut satu per satu untuk memeluknya, melakukan aksi dorong-mendorong yang membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan mereka karena sekarang tubuhnya sedang dipeluk dengan erat hingga sulit untuk bergerak, dia hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakui, dia merindukan Hyungdeul nya. Semua tingkah konyol mereka, pertengkaran yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya dan juga Kyuhyun rindu saat-saat menjahili mereka. Kyuhyun berjanji setelah ini dia akan memikirkan banyak rencana yang akan digunakan untuk menjahili yang lainnya.

Setelah para Hyung nya menyelesaikan aksi konyol dan pelukan erat mereka, Kyuhyun beralih pada Elf yang sedaritadi menunggunya. Dengan senyum manis Kyuhyun menyapa mereka, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas segala rasa cinta yang sudah dia terima selama ini.

Mobil van yang ditumpanginya bersama member Super Junior lainnya melaju menuju dorm mereka. Suara berisik daripada member yang tidak bisa diam memenuhi seisi van itu. Saling melemparkan lelucon-lelucon konyol yang disambut tawa yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka, sesekali dia akan ikut tertawa. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, jantungnya juatru sedang berdetak dengan kencang. Pikirannya kini mengarah pada Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa senang karena merka akan bertemu lagi tapi disatu sisi dia merasa cemas.

Apakah Kibum membaca tulisannya dibuku itu? Apakah dia masih menunggunya? Apakah Kyuhyun masih dicintai atau justru sudah dilupakan?

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak keras, saking kerasnya justru terasa menyakitkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, mengusir segala pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya.

Caramelnya beralih menatap keluar jendela, melihat pada sekumpulan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Begitu van yang mereka tumpangi berbelok melewati jalan yang begitu dia kenal, Kyuhyun langsung berteriak. Menyuruh manager mereka untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dan begitu mobil itu berhenti, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dan teriakan Hyungdeul padanya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Semakin cepat dia berlari, semakin cepat pula jantungnya berdetak. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti disana, didepan toko buku yang mereka kunjungi terakhir kali.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi pintu kaca didepannya, mencoba mempersiapkan hatinya tentang kemungkinan yang akan dia temui nanti. Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dengan langkah pasti dia mulai masuk, mengedarkan caramelnya, mencari kesetiap sudut, berharap dia akan menemukan Kibum disana sedang membaca buku kemudian tersenyum tampan saat melihatnya.

Tapi tidak ada.

Dia tidak menemukan Kibum disana. Berapa kali pun Kyuhyun mengitari toko buku itu, dia tetap tidak menemukannya.

Kibum tidak membaca tulisannya. Dia sudah melupakannya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa jiwanya sudah terenggut dari raganya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar. Kepalanya tertunduk menatapi setiap langkah yang dia ambil, tanpa punya tenaga untuk berdiri tegak menghadapi kenyataan. Dia ingin berlari tapi kakinya terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, hanya untuk berdiri tegakpun rasanya tidak bisa.

Mungkin semuanya memang sudah berakhir, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun tau bahwa itu sudah berakhir.

"Mencariku?"

Hingga suara berat yang familiar baginya itu, berhasil menarik Kyuhyun dari kehampaan yang mengukungnya. Seperti mendapatkan energi tambahan, Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertatapn langsung dengan iris gelap yang selama ini dia impikan.

Disana. Kibum berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan dengan senyum tipis yang bertengger diwajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku melupakanmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun segera saja berlari menghambur ke pelukan Kibum. Merasakan kembali kehangatan yang selama ini memanjanya.

Ini nyata.

Kibum ada disini, bersamanya. Dan dia tidak dilupakan.

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya berpikir bahwa Kibum meninggalkannya. Dia bodoh karena tidak percaya pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Kibum memang benar.

Meski kita terpisah oleh jarak. Tapi kelak waktu akan menyatukan kita lewat jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Real End**


End file.
